Amor secreto :    Presentinho especial!
by Zaah
Summary: Uma song feita 'quase' sobre encomenda. : RHr e um pouquinho  quase nada!  HG!


**N/A**: Beeeem.. Essa Song é para uma pessoa especial. Uma menina inteligente, delicada, engraçada, encrenqueira ( eta, menina! )..

Minhas dedicatórias não são boas.. Mas você sabe que desde quando nos conhecemos você me encantou com o seu jeitinho. **Fernanda**, você merece essa fic, todas as fanfics do mundo e milhões de ABRAÇOS! Amo você, minha little miss sunshine:

Hermione acordou lentamente, espreguiçando-se e abrindo os olhos. A janela perto da sua cama, já aberta, mostrava um céu azul sem muitas nuvens e um sol radiante que brilhava intensamente. A garota se levantou e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho refrescante e colocou roupas trouxas. Duas de suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam. Hermione saiu rapidamente do dormitório, para não acorda-las. Olhando pela janela da sala comunal, ela pode ver os jardins cheios de alunos que aproveitavam à manhã de domingo para sair um pouco do castelo e se divertirem.

Hermione ouviu o barulho do quadro da mulher gorda girando.

- Oi Mione... – Rony entrou com a cara fechada, não parecendo muito feliz.

- Rony?! – Ela disse surpresa. – Oi.. O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você estivesse com o Harry lá no jardim!

- E estava. – Ele disse nervoso. – Estava até a Gina chegar. – Ele fez uma careta e se sentou em um sofá. – Os dois começaram a se agarrar, e eu fiquei lá parado, olhando para o nada. – Rony fez outra careta. – De repente a Gina saiu de baixo do Harry e me mandou procurar o que fazer... – Ele parou de falar.

- E você está procurando? – Hermione se sentou na outra extremidade do sofá. – Bem, você não terminou o trabalho do Prof. Binns...

- Não, Mione! Não me venha com esse papo de terminar trabalho no domingo de manhã! E esse trabalho é para QUARTA!

- Então o que você pretende fazer, hein rapazinho?

- Ah, pode ser ficar aqui conversando com a minha amiga... – Rony sorriu.

**Just a friend **

_Apenas uma amiga_

**That's all I've ever been to you **

_Isso é tudo o que eu tenho sido pra você_

**Oh, just a girl **

_Oh, Apenas uma garota_

**Who wants to be the center of your world **

_Que quer ser o centro do seu mundo_

Hermione também sorriu. Olhava para Rony, observando cada linha do seu rosto, cada expressão. Todos aqueles anos e ela nunca tinha percebido como Rony era um garoto bonito. Mas não era a beleza a única coisa que chamava atenção naquele ruivo na puberdade. Seu jeito alegre e divertido, suas brincadeiras, sua coragem, sua força de vontade, seu afeto. Aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, aqueles lábios quase perfeitos que mostravam um sorriso tentador. Os braços fortes do garoto que pareciam acolher todos, proteger qualquer um que queira ajuda. Rony era isso para Hermione. Isso e mais mil coisas que não são possíveis de serem descritas. Coisas como a grande amizade que ela sentia por ele. Coisas como o amor...

- O que foi Mione? – Rony a olhou preocupado. – Você parece preocupada com algo...

- Não, nada Rony... – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Sim, ela estava preocupada. Preocupada com ele. Preocupada com o futuro. Você-sabe-Quem havia voltado. A guerra havia começado. Não era possível não se preocupar.

Como aquele ruivo alto e desastrado conseguia distinguir todos os sentimentos de Hermione? Para ela, pela primeira vez, a resposta não existia. Ele apenas sabia. E isso alegrava Hermione. Silenciosamente, mas a alegrava.

**But I ain't got much to offer **

_Mas eu não tenho muito a oferecer_

**But my heart and soul **

_Mas meu coração e alma_

**And I guess th****at's not enough **

_E eu acho que isso não é suficiente _

**For you to notice me **

_Para você me notar_

**I'm just a girl **

_Eu sou só uma garota _

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

_E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você_

**To you**

_Para você_

Os dois mantinham-se calados. Não era necessário conversaram para compreender o que cada um queria dizer. Apenas eles se contemplavam, como uma forma de afeto. Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. O silêncio que fazia ali, a permitia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração. Mas algo a incomodava. Rony era tão perfeito para ela... Ele era a pessoa que ela sempre quis. Mas tinha quase certeza que o sentimento não era recíproco. Sabia que não era bonita, que não era tão alegre, que não era divertida, que não era de dar inveja aos outros. Hermione sabia que Rony não a achava perfeita. Mas apesar de tudo, seu coração batia desesperadamente pelo ruivo.

- Então Mione, o que você vai fazer no natal? – Rony parecia mais relaxado e descontraído.

- Acho que vou ficar em casa... Meus pais não vão querer viajar. Não com V-Voldemort solto por ai, só esperando uma vítima.

- Você poderia então passar as férias na Toca! O que acha?

- Eu vou pens-

Mas Hermione foi interrompida por uma voz fina e irritante.

- Rony! Rodei Hogwarts atrás de você e você estava aqui com a Granger? – Lilá sentou-se ao lado de Rony. – O que está fazendo aqui? Vamos aproveitar o dia ensolarado, Won-Won! Eu pedi para a Parvati deixar um lugar reservado para nós dois lá no jardim. Debaixo de uma árvore, lá longe! Ninguém vai atrapalhar!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando não ouvir aquilo.

- Lilá, eu já disse que nós não temos mais nada!

- TEMOS SIM! – A loira disse histérica. – Eu amo você, Won-Won!

- Não ama não! E pare de me chamar de Won-Won! – Ele disse com raiva. A menina tentou puxa-lo para mais perto, em uma tentativa inútil de conseguir o que desejava. – PÁRA LILÁ! Não tem mais nada entre nós! Me esquece!

- Mas nós somos perfeitos! Feitos um para o outro!

Rony calou-se e olhou para os próprios pés.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Talvez eles sejam mesmo feitos um para o outro. Talvez eles sejam perfeitos juntos. Talvez... Talvez Rony não a merecesse. Uma série de acontecimentos voltou à memória de Hermione. A garota se lembrou do seu quarto ano, quando Rony não a convidou para o Baile de Inverno. Ele mesmo confirmara. Ela era uma garota. Ela era uma garota e talvez só isso para ele.

- Lilá... Eu sei que você gosta de mim... Mas eu não gosto mais de você. Não quero te desapontar. Você ainda é minha amiga, certo?

- Claro! – Ela se levantou. – E quando quiser podemos ser mais que isso!

Rony deu um sorriso para ela.

- Você vai cansar de esperar por isso...

- Não vou mesmo. – E dizendo isso, Lilá saiu da sala comunal.

Rony se virou novamente para Hermione, que fingiu rir do fato.

**I try to smile when I see other girls **

_Eu tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas_

**With you**

_Com você_

**Acting like everythi****ng is O.K. **

_Agindo como se tudo estivesse bem_

**But, oooh **

_Mas, oh_

**You don't know how it feels **

_Você não sabe como é se sentir _

**To be so in love **

_tão apaixonado_

**With someone who doesn't even know**

_Com alguém que nem ao menos sabe_

**My secret love **

_Meu amor secreto..._

O sorriso de Hermione não era sincero. Era doloroso. Ela se sentia queimar por dentro. Tinha certeza que gostava de Rony. O sentimento sempre existiu, desde quando o garoto tinha uma mancha estranha no nariz. Desde quando ele não sabia fazer um simples feitiço de levitação. Desde quando ele se arriscou para ajudar Harry. Era inevitável. Hermione o amava. Mas ele não sabia. Ele não deveria nem desconfiar desse amor que ela sempre sentiu. Um sentimento forte, que já durava seis anos.

**In my dreams **

_Em meus sonhos_

**I see us both together constantly **

_Eu vejo nós dois juntos, constantemente_

**Why can't you see **

_Porque você não pode ver_

**This love that's here for you inside of me? **

_Este amor que está aqui para você, dentro de mim_

E em todos esses anos, Hermione sonhou com ele. No meio da noite, quando tudo estava escuro, e quando todas dormiam, Hermione estava ali, sonhando acordada com Rony. Com os dois juntos, sentados á beira do lago, de mãos dadas, e rindo de besteiras e se beijando apaixonadamente. Isso era tudo que Hermione queria. Com todas as forças que ela tinha, ela queria Rony. Só para ela, para todas as horas e momentos. Ela o amava. A cada segundo que passava esse amor aumentava, e não teria fim. Ela o amaria até a morte, até seu último segundo. Era impossível não ama-lo. Hermione já não tinha como fugir daquele amor consumidor. Que a consumia por dentro, e ocupava todo o seu coração, não deixando opção para a menina.

**What do I have to do **

_Oh, O que eu tenho que fazer _

**For you to notice this? **

_Para você no__tar isto?_

**You look at her with love, **

_Você olha para ela com amor_

**With me it's just friendship **

_Comigo é apenas amizade_

**I'm just your girl **

_Eu sou apenas sua garota_

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

_E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você_

**To you **

_Para você_

- Mione, você está calada. – Rony perguntou ajeitando-se no sofa.

- Já disse, não é nada! – Hermione cruzou os braços e girou os olhos.

- Olha, se tiver algo a ver com a Lilá, eu jur-

- RONY! – Hermione gritou com raiva. – Para de falar dela... Eu estou cansada.

- Mas eu quase nunca falo dela, Mione... – Rony defendeu-se.

- Mas quando fala eu fico triste. – Ela parecia prestes a chorar. – Não vê que eu sofro com isso?

- Isso o que? – Rony parecia confuso.

- Você, Rony! Você e a vaca da Brown! – Hermione suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Mas eu e a Lilá terminamos faz quas-

- Mas você a ama! – Hermione o interrompeu triste. – Você a ama! Da para ver! Você a olha com ternura, com carinho... Você a olha com DESEJO. Com amor. – Hermione parecia segurar o choro.

- Isso não é verdade... – Ele pareceu surpreso com a atitude da amiga. – Como você quer que eu a olhe?

- Olhe para ela como me OLHA. – Hermione ofegou.

- E como eu te olho?

- Assim... – Hermione tirou as mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair no seu rosto. – Como um amigo. APENAS como um amigo.

Rony ficou calado. Ficou observando a garota, que olhava para a janela, com uma expressão triste. Após longos e silenciosos minutos, Rony chamou pela garota:

- Mione...

- O que? – Ela continuou a olhar para a janela e para o céu claro.

- Mione, você... Você está com ciúmes?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou as lágrimas. Olhava para o teto.

- Estou Rony... – Ela murmurou. – É claro que eu estou com ciúmes! – Hermione deixou uma lágrima cair. – Eu odeio quando você se aproxima dela, eu fiquei magoada quando vocês estavam juntos, eu queria fugir no Baile de Inverno, eu nunca fui com a cara da Fluer por sua causa, eu não escrevo mas para o Vitor por sua causa, eu não durmo direito por sua causa! Eu vivo pensando em você! Mas você nunca quis saber da Hermione Granger. Ela sempre foi a garota inteligente que empresta tarefas e sabe fazer feitiços. Só isso. Nunca fui e não sou o suficiente para te impressionar. Eu sou apenas sua garota. Sua amiga. Só isso. – As lágrimas caiam involuntariamente.

Rony abaixou a cabeça. Queria dizer algo, mas parecia que não sabia mais falar. As palavras não vinham a sua mente, e não saiam pela sua boca, agora seca e sem vida. A mesma que antes mostrava um sorriso encantador, agora estava colada, em sinal de silêncio.

**What do you see in her **

_O que você vê nela_

**You don't see in me? **

_Que você não vê em mim?_

**Boy you're so hard to believe**

_Garoto, você é tão difícil de acreditar _

**Why do you show her love? **

_Porque você mostra o amor dela_

**But there's none for me **

_Mas não há nenhum para mim_

**Boy you don't make sense to me **

_Garoto, você não faz sentido para mim_

Hermione parecia não se importar no que o garoto pensaria. Chorava em silêncio, escondendo seu rosto nas mãos. Rony permaneceu calado, examinando os próprios sapatos. Hermione tinha a imagem embaçada quando tirou as mãos do rosto, e secou suas lágrimas com a manga da sua veste. Olhou de relance para Rony, que tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. O garoto era incrível. Aqueles cabelos ruivos caindo sobre seus olhos inexplicavelmente azuis. Suas sardas sob os olhos davam um charme inconfundível ao garoto. Sua pele branca e aparentemente macia fazia uma espécie de contraste com os cabelos flamejantes do garoto. Ele era perfeito demais para Hermione, uma menina filha de dentistas trouxas, que escondera seu verdadeiro sentimento durante quase cinco anos. Mas afinal, o que Lilá tinha de tão especial que Hermione não tinha? Ah, claro, sua beleza incomparável. Era tudo o que Rony via nas garotas. Se sim, então Hermione estaria certa sobre seu palpite. Rony não lhe daria a mínina. Afinal, Hermione não era bonita. Não tão bonita igual a maioria das alunas da escola. Garotas que praticamente se jogavam aos pés de Rony, que em um ano se tornou realmente idolatrado e adorado, tudo graças ao Quadribol. Mas nenhuma delas o amava realmente. Não como Hermione o amava. Ela não o amava por sua popularidade, ou seu desempenho no Quadribol. O amava pelo seu caráter, pela sua personalidade incomparável, pela sua beleza indiscutível. O amava por todas as risadas e brincadeiras que viveram. O amava por todas as briguinhas bestas, as discursões sem motivo. O amava pelo desinteresse na aula de História da Magia, ( normal em 95 dos alunos da escola! ) o amava pelos oráculos mal feitos, pelos pergaminhos rabiscados, pelo livro de Transfiguração com recorte de reportagens sobre os Chudley Cannons, pelos 'cochilos' na aula de Feitiços, pelos erros na hora da prática, pela sua desorganização, por sua coragem, por sua alegria, por sua sinceridade. Hermione o amava do jeito que ele era. Ela amava aquele Rony á sua frente.

**It's 'cause I don't have much to offer **

_Isso é porque eu não tenho muito a oferecer_

**But my heart and soul **

_Mas me__u coração e alma_

**And I guess that's not enough **

_E eu acho que isso não é suficiente _

**For you to notice me **

_Para você me notar_

**I'm just your girl **

_Eu sou apenas uma garota_

**And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you **

_E eu acho que isso é tudo o que eu serei para você_

**To you**

_Para você_

Rony levantou a cabeça e expirou profundamente. Olhou para Hermione, que parecia realmente triste. Ele inspirou lentamente, e olhou para Mione.

- Mione... Eu não queria lhe fazer ciúmes. Nunca. – Rony falou devagar, como se cada palavra fosse contada. A amiga virou o rosto para ele. – Mione, você é especial para mim. Eu nunca a quis lhe deixar triste. Você sabe que eu não tenho a intenção de te magoar. Muito menos de te fazer ciúmes. – Ele parou, esperando que a menina começasse a berrar e chorar ao seu lado, mas ela permaneceu calada o examinando e analisando cada palavra. – Eu... Eu não acho que tenha motivo algum para brigarmos... Não há motivo para você sentir ciúmes. Afinal... É a Lilá! Eu não tenho mais nada com ela... Ela foi um pedaço da minha vida.. Já acabou. Tudo acabou! Eu não a amo mais... – a menina abriu a boca, mas Rony continuou depressa. – Nunca a amei...

- Rony... Não é isso... É só que... – Ela mexeu nos cabelos. – É que você sempre me viu como sua amiga e eu... – Seu lábio inferior tremia. – Bem, eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – Ela corou.

Rony parecia ter parado de respirar. Estava pálido, boquiaberto. Durante longos minutos, os dois ficaram se encarando.

- Eu... Eu não acredito que ouvi ISSO. – Ele disse finalmente, com a boca seca.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Abriu e fechou varias vezes a boca.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – Ela se levantou. – Como eu sou burra! Como pude ser tão estúpida de dizer uma coisas dessas... É claro que você iria ter essa reação! Mas é claro! É previsível! Eu, a burra da Hermione, vou e conto ao meu melhor amigo que sinto algo a mais por ele! – Hermione parecia estar pensando alto. Na verdade, era quase aos gritos. – E eu ainda esperava que ele mostrasse um sorriso! – Hermione, desde que se levantara, circulava as poltronas, andando apressadamente e falando sozinha. – Burra! Burra! Você é só uma burra garota! – Hermione parou em frente a lareira, e após abaixar a cabeça, calou-se.

Rony a olhou, surpreso. Levantou-se do sofá e deu alguns passos em direção a amiga, ficando de frente para ela.

- Mione... – O menino a chamou com delicadeza, como se ela estivesse acordando.

A menina levantou a cabeça e olhou para os profundos olhos azuis de Rony.

- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir... – Rony sorriu para a garota e deu um passo a frente, ficando a centímetros da garota.

Hermione estava boquiaberta e perplexa. Ela não tinha mais palavras para dizer o que queria. Mas palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ela via tudo nos olhos do ruivo.

Rony segurou sua mão esquerda, e com a direita, tirou os cabelos de Hermione do seu rosto, os acariciando logo em seguida. O menino mostrava um sorriso encantador, um sorriso deslumbrante. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente da garota e deixando que seu coração trabalhasse sozinho. A razão não lhe permitiria fazer uma loucura daquelas. Mas naquele momento, nem a razão e nem ninguém estragaria nada. Rony já sentia o hálito fresco da garota e a respiração quente, quando, com um sussurro, a garota disse:

- Mas Rony... Eu sou apenas uma garota...

- Você não é apenas uma garota... Você é a minha garota. – Ele sentiu a ponta do seu nariz se encostar ao dela. – Isso já é o suficiente para mim.

E dizendo isso, Rony a beijou com todo o amor que guardara durante anos ali em seu peito.

**I try to smile when I see other girls **

_Eu tento sorrir quando vejo outras garotas _

**With you **

_com você_

**Acting like ****everything is O.K. **

_Agindo como se tudo estivesse bem _

**But, oooh **

_Mas, oh_

**You don't know how it feels **

_Você não sabe como é se sentir tão apaixonado_

**To be so in love **

_tão apaixonado_

**With someone who doesn't even know**

_Com alguém que nem ao menos sabe_

**My secret love**

_Meu amor secreto._

Era um beijo apaixonado, um beijo desesperado, porém sincero. Hermione estava trêmula, mas correspondia a vontade do garoto, pois era o mesmo que sentia. Rony puxava Hermione, com medo de perde-la, com medo de que tudo aquilo acabasse. Medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho, e que a qualquer momento, alguém o chamasse para a realidade. Hermione sentia-se como o chão não existisse mais, como se ela flutuasse. Rony a abraçava com firmeza, porém com um carinho que Hermione não conseguia descrever. Ela sentia-se leve e mais feliz do que nunca. Era tudo o que ela queria. Tudo o que ela esperava.

Rony não tinha coragem de se afastar. Talvez tudo aquilo perdesse o encanto se ele parasse de beijá-la. Hermione... A sua tão amada Hermione. Toda vez que pensava nela, um sorriso no seu rosto aparecia e seu dia parecia muito mais interessante. Era só se lembrar do sorriso da garota, da sua voz pedindo por juízo e responsabilidade, seus olhos castanhos brilhando para ele, como se o diamante mais valioso estivesse ali. Era só pensar em Hermione, que tudo se tornava simples, tudo ficava fácil; Era só olhar para a habitual expressão de preocupação no rosto delicado da garota para ele agradecer a Merlin por ter nascido bruxo. Agradecia ao bruxo que criara Hogwarts. Agradecia a própria Hermione, por perceber que tinha uma mancha em seu nariz e por olhá-lo errar um feitiço. Agradecia ao chapéu seletor, que os colocara juntos na Grifinória. Agradecia a Harry, por fazê-los ficarem juntos e amigos durante tanto tempo. Agradecia a si mesmo por sentir-se arrependido de brigar com Hermione o tempo todo. Afinal, para Rony, por tudo valia a pena agradecer quando se tratava de Hermione.

Hermione mexeu nos cabelos do garoto, e suspirou. O amava daquele jeito desastrado, insensível, ridiculamente engraçado, preguiçoso, alegre, ciumento. O amava pelas brigas que tiveram, o amava pelos olhares, pelas ações. Amava aquele último Weasley, o mais sardento, o mais corajoso. O que ela mais amava. O que ela sempre quis. Tomou coragem e, lentamente, foi se afastando do garoto com um sorriso. Hermione suspirou.

Os dois ficaram se examinando durante longos segundos. Rony exibia um sorriso inconfundível. Seus olhos azuis vibrantes brilhavam. Algumas mechas ruivas de cabelo caiam sobre seus olhos, o dando um ar misterioso.

- Rony... Me diz que isso não vai acabar?

Rony continuou sorrindo.

- Por favor, não me diga que a qualquer momento eu vou acordar e vou perceber que foi mais um dos meus sonhos com você?

Rony arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Então você sonha comigo? – Ela concordou. – Bom saber. Eu também sonho toda noite com você.

Hermione pareceu iluminar-se. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. Ela estava apaixonada. Tão apaixonada por aquele ruivo. Durante tanto tempo ele fora seu amor secreto, seu amor platônico. Ele não sabia que ela o amava. Mas naquele momento ele saberia tudo. Saberia toda a verdade. Sendo um sonho ou não.

- Rony... Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo... – Rony a beijou docemente.

- Então isso não é mesmo um sonho?

- Pode apostar que não. – Ele acariciou as bochechas rosadas da menina. – Se for, vai ser o meu melhor sonho. – Rony disse sorrindo.

- Eu não quero que ele se acabe... – Hermione mexeu nos cabelos de Rony.

- Apressadinha! – Rony falou em tom de sarcasmo. – O sonho nem começou ainda e você já está pensando no final... – Rony riu.

- O meu já começou desde o segundo ano... – Hermione corou um pouco.

- É... O meu também. – Rony sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. – Mas você sempre foi meu amor secreto. – Ele sorriu. – Claro que no meio desse sono tiveram algumas brigas e uns furações, mas assim que é bom.

- Concordo 100 com você, Ronald.

- Pela primeira vez. – Rony falou rindo.

- E talvez pela última. Você só fala besteira! – Hermione falava em tom de conversa.

- E você adora todas as besteiras! – Rony a desafiava. Adorava provoca-la.

- Adoro mesmo! – Ela disse olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

- Ah, vem cá, Mione! – Rony a puxou para perto, terminando a conversa com um beijo.

Harry entrou abraçado com Gina pela Salinha. Olhou para os lados e viu Rony e Hermione entrelaçados. Olhou para Gina, que reprimia u riso com muito esforço. A olhou com censura e começou a puxa-la para fora da sala comunal, sem serem vistos. Mas Gina soltou um grito, que misturava risada com surpresa:

- FINALMENTEEEE! – Ela ria.

Rony e Hermione se assustaram, e assim que viram os dois, coraram. Harry e Gina se aproximaram sorrindo. Gina ainda gargalhava do irmão, que estava tão vermelho que Harry achou que se camuflaria em uma das cortinas da sala comunal.

- Pare de rir... – Rony disse seco.

- Não mesmo! – Gina sentou-se. – Quem diria hein maninho?

- Estava demorando! – Harry disse descontraído.

- Como, Harry? – Hermione se surpreendeu.

- Ora vamos! – Harry disse sorrindo. – Todos sabiam que ia acabar assim... Estava na testa de vocês...!

Rony e Hermione olharam um para o outro, como se esperassem ver na testa de cada um se isso estava mesmo escrito. Sorriram e Rony sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Hermione:

- É... Afinal não era assim tão secreto. – E os dois riram e se beijaram, sem se importar com a presença de Gina ou Harry.

**Música: Secret Love – Jojo **


End file.
